


Reversal

by zury (azurezury)



Series: Amorra Bondage [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Sex Toys, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurezury/pseuds/zury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talk "sequel": In which Korra and Amon's roles are reversed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversal

“So, how are you liking the role change, Avatar?”  
Korra’s eyes narrowed into thin slits as she jerked against the manacles, pitching forward just enough to make the platinum catch and keep her from smashing against the floor. Not like it would matter, considering she was kneeling on plush carpet. Amon stood before her, the slightly upturned lips of the mask mocking her. He bent down, fingers catching her chin and forcing her to look at him. “I know I’m excited.” He whispered, his voice laced with wicked intent. Korra turned her eyes away. 

“You mistook my actions for actual desire for you.” She spat and he only chuckled. 

“Keep telling yourself that Avatar. Maybe one day you’ll believe it.” She turned her head as he let go of her chin and backed off. Her eyes glanced to the tiny window in this tiny bedroom. Amon began to shrug off his jacket before bending over to tug off his shoes. Korra glared heatedly at the back of his head, as if that would make any difference. Amon turned around, working on his undershirt. She began to struggle in her bonds again, the platinum cutting into her wrists and she knew she would have bruises in the morning. 

“There’s no use in fighting it Avatar.” His head tilted as he looked at her, fingers finally getting the shirt off and letting it drop carelessly to the ground. He kept his pants on but she could see his obvious arousal. She bared her teeth at him, fingers wrapping angrily around the bonds, flames starting to simmer along her fingertips. “Good luck in getting free.” He stepped up, cracking his fingers. Her eyes widened at his obvious intent. She inhaled deeply, gathering the heat in her chest up close. When she thought he was close enough, she let out the flames, hoping to either burn him or keep him at bay for just a little longer. When the last flame flickered out, she jerked back as he was suddenly up in her face. “I was afraid you would use that pesky bending of yours. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it for you.” She gasped as his fists trailed up her arms and down her sides. Her body relaxed against the cool wall, everything feeling heavy. “The best part about this is that you’ll still have all feeling.” His voice was full of undisguised glee. 

She narrowed her eyes at him. “So you’re going to take advantage of me? How low Amon.” She wanted to wiggle away as his fingers took her chin in a tight grip. “Take advantage of you? Like you took advantage of me?” his masked face bent close and for a moment, she could see anger radiating in those thin slits. ”If I recall correctly, -you’re- the one who chained me up first and teased me as a type of interrogation torture.” 

“You enjoyed it.” She accused. She could almost feel the smile forming on his face.

“Indeed, I did. Enjoyed it as much as you did. You can’t deny that you got off on that little session. You wouldn’t have had the guts to do it otherwise.” 

“I was only doing what I had to do.” 

“You’re excuses are terrible Avatar.” His hand slid down her neck, thumb swirling along her hammering pulse. His fingers dragged down her skin, pulling at her slightly torn shirt. “You see, I’m not doing this for information. I’m doing this because I was denied your touch for so long after your tease. The images drove me mad and at night, as I lay awake in bed, I could still feel your fingers ghosting over me. They say desperation drives people. I agree with that statement.” He leaned forward and pressed the line of his mouth into her neck as his fingers continued to tug at the thin fabric. A soft /riiipp/ sounded and Korra shut her eyes as he felt his hand gently trace the skin between her bound breasts. 

“Tell me you don’t want this.” He murmured. Korra turned her head, her body heating up inside. She thought about his words. How her touch drove him mad. She had thought about that night a good bit herself. The power over him was intoxicating and to see him straining for her touch was more pleasurable than anything else. But here, she was a slave to his whims, his desire, his touch. She wasn’t used to such a vulnerable position. 

“Are you going to kill me?”

His breath was hot against her neck in a chuckle. “If I wanted you dead, we wouldn’t be here right now. However, if you’re talking about death by pleasure, then quite possibly yes. At least,” he chuckled. “I hope so.” His hand didn’t hesitate any longer and she bit her lip as a palm covered her breast and squeeze it. The feeling was weird, but not completely unpleasant in her heavy body. “Let’s make things a little more interesting.” Korra tensed as a blindfold slipped around her eyes, completely blacking her vision out. 

“Amon,” she hissed. “I didn’t blindfold you!”

His laugh was harsh in her ears. “Did you really think I was going to do the exact same thing to you? Oh Avatar Korra, how naive you really are.” He patted her head. She growled.

“Take it off Amon!” She demanded, only becoming infuriated with his laughing. 

“As you wish.” Korra gasped as he ripped away her bindings, freeing her breasts. His hands went to her pants and with ease jerked them down as well, taking her underwear with them. “I would have preferred those shorts you wore last time, but this will have to do.” His fingers skimmed over the curls of her womanhood and she bit her lip at the intimate stroke. 

“That’s not what I meant Amon.” she growled lowly, the sound coming out way more needy than she liked. 

“It’s what I heard.” She heard him shuffling something around. “I brought my own toys to play with this time.” Korra tried to fight the restraints again, but quickly realized that she was pretty well limp from the shoulders up. 

She jumped at the first touch of his hand as it skimmed down the slope of her breast, teasing her nipples into hard point. She felt the warmth of a flame growing close to her and for a second she was worried that he was going to burn her. “A-ah!” She cried out as hot wax dripped onto her skin, rolling down her flesh and stimulating her even more. He repeated the action on her other breast and she felt the flickering flame brush dangerously close to her skin along her chest, trailing downwards to her belly. More hot wax dripped down, making her stomach clench tightly. 

She was focusing on the wax coating her stomach so when his fingers came up to rub the still warm wax into her nipples, she lurched back in surprise. A low moan escaped her throat as he spread it around, making the wax cool quicker. Her back arched as he pulled the hardened wax from her skin. It sent waves of heat down her body and she could feel her thighs become slick from need. He the same to the other before slowly peeling the wax from her stomach. By the time he was done, she was panting hard. Her mind, already overwhelmed from the sensations, was nothing but a haze of lust, drunk on pleasure. 

Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt his hand cupping her sex, a soft whine escaping her throat as a leather clad finger slowly swiped through her folds. “You’re so wet Avatar Korra.” His cool mask pressed against her neck, making for an intense contrast when his hot breath caressed her skin. Her body tightened up as as that leather finger entered her, finding easy passage. He growled in approval. “I can feel your heat all the way through my gloves.” He withdrew his finger and her hips rolled forward in an attempt to keep him close. “Patience, patience.” He tsked. Cool metal brushed against her heated skin and she furrowed her brows, trying to figure out what exactly he was using. “I think you’ll find these little spheres most pleasurable.” He rolled them against her stomach, letting her get a good feel before they drifted downwards. He brushed a tiny shaped one against her clit, rubbing small circles and making her hips buck. She could feel that she was close to that edge and she tried to manuever herself to reach it. He seemed to pick up on it so he pulled back. 

They sat there for a second, him watching as she squirmed around. He kept her thighs separated, not wanting her to be able to stimulate herself. Her head dropped, the sensation dying down and leaving her wanting. She felt that tiny sphere press against her entrance, slipping up and in, followed by another one. One by one they slipped in, each one becoming progressively larger than the last. With every little movement, they rolled around and brushed against her inner walls, making her clench down. 

“W-what are these?” she demanded, her voice full of curiosity laced with desire. 

“Just a little something I designed specifically for you.” Her head tilted as she heard a soft buzzing. “And I managed to snag that handy little glove you used on me. You’ll have to tell me how it feels.” He trailed his fingers down, gently tugging on her nipples. He brushed his vibrating fingers along those curls again, making her body clench harder on those beads. Her hips were gyrating on their own accord now, her body loving the way the balls rotated within her. He spread her with his regular gloved hand and she bit her lip in anticipation.

The vibrations were so strong that it caused an instant orgasm. The feeling of those dozen tiny balls, all humming in her body, made her see stars. The flash of fire spread through her entire body and she felt herself jerking around. “A-Amon!” she screamed in a delicious agony. When he withdrew his hand away, her body slumped over, the weightlessness of her body mixing with the climax making her suddenly drowsy and weak. She doubted at this point she could bend even if her chi wasn’t blocked. 

He touched his fingers to those balls again and her body lifted up, hips straining against his hand. It didn’t take long for the second wave to crash into her, this one more intense than the first time. He pulled his hand back and her body fell back against the wall and her head tilted to the side, resting against her uplifted arm as she fought to catch her breath. “Oh spirits,” she breathed hard, body trembling as the balls shifted inside of her again. 

“Ready for another one?” 

“Oh please no,” she begged. Her body was too worked up and sensitive and she knew that if he continued to do this, it would become painful. “Please Amon.” She heard the sound of a zipper going down. She twitched as his hand swept through her folds again, gathering wetness. She was just thankful he didn’t attack her with the glove again. She heard him grunting.

“You don’t know how hard you make me,” he muttered, his lips coming to bite at her extended neck. His tongue soothed over the bite before his lip started sucking at her skin. “I hate that you can make me like this, a slave to my body. I should punish you even more. Perhaps I shall.” His confession made her blood heated and she could only imagine what he looked like: bent over her body, fist working furiously at his cock. 

He gave another grunt and she felt hot liquid splatter against her thighs. His body pushed up against hers, his hands settling on her hips. She turned her head, pressing her cheek into his hair. “Are you going to keep me like this, all chained up, waiting for you to come to me?” She murmured. He turned his own head so his lips were pressed against her cheek. 

“You read my mind.” She felt his lips curl up into a smirk. 

“Only if you agree to switch out.” 

“I’ll take your opinion into consideration.” She heard the buzzing again and she shut her eyes, her body relaxing as she prepared herself for another wave of bliss to wash over her. 

He didn’t disappoint.


End file.
